This invention relates to vehicles capable moving at various altitudes or depths, on or over land, and/or on, over, or under water. BASB/PJET vehicles are directionally propelled or repelled with various means while utilizing various body, wing, tail, and/or outrigger configurations. BASB/PJET vehicles are managed by a Control Agent using computerized and manual controls to enable the vehicle to achieve the desired altitude or depth at the desired speed and attitude, and move from a designated starting point to a designated ending point.